kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Copy Makoto
This character is, as his title implies, a doppelgänger of Makoto Fukami who transforms into . History It is currently unknown how this doppelgänger was created. He is summoned by Adel, initially appearing in a singlet, similar to when Makoto's original body was kept in the Gamma World. The doppelgänger, later in a Gamma uniform, was spotted by Kanon near the Fumin takoyaki stand. Kanon wondered why "Makoto" was wearing that uniform and followed him, only for him to disappear. She later returned to the Daitenku Temple, finding the real Makoto sitting together with Shibuya and Narita, all three who had been there the entire time. The doppelgänger is later spotted by Makoto himself after a battle with the Hikoki Gamma Perfect. Makoto rushes after him. Forms Specter's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Specter's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Ghost, Specter normally bears a pair of on his head in most of his Damashii forms, allowing him to use them either for perceiving and sensing Gamma within a 8 km. radius or as a weapon.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personaberserk/ By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Specter can activate an finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an }} special attack. form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider SpecterUchusen Vol.150. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Specter= Specter Damashii Video clip on YouTube with Specter Damashii sound. *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/specter/ Specter specs is Specter's default blue form. Accessed through the Specter Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Specter Damashii, Specter dons the . In this form, Specter has much more power than Ghost has in his Ore Damashii. He also has more agility than Ghost, making Specter overall is more prowess than Ghost. In a similar vein to Ghost's anti-gravity levitation, Specter can utilize superhuman speed, which commonly used as an escape from the enemy or simply a method of transportation. This version of Specter is presumably much more powerful than the original Specter's default form, as it is shown to be able to fight on par with Kamen Rider Deep Specter. Appearances:: Episode 37 }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets *Gan Gun Hand - Personal Weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Being a doppelgänger of Makoto Fukami, he is portrayed by , his suit actor as Kamen Rider Specter is unknown. Notes *This doppelgänger's appearance in a TV series is a break from tradition where most imitation Riders appear in a DVD special. *The only way to differentiate between the two Makotos is while the real Makoto wears a leather jacket with a Face Berserk motif, the doppelgänger Makoto wears a Gamma royal officer uniform not unlike Adel. References Category:Ghost Riders Category:Villains Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders